Once Upon A Time Le nouveau Dark One
by JudyCherry60
Summary: Dans la petite ville du Maine tout est calme depuis qu'Emma a rompu la malédiction et qu'elle et Régina on fait la paix pour le bien d'Henry ainsi que de la ville. Mais un meurtre vient briser la tranquillité. Le mal est t il revenu? La Sauveuse va devoir remettre sa veste en cuir rouge pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.


Dans une petite ville du Maine il y avait une petite ville nommée Storybrooke. Cette ville abritait les personnages de contes de fées de notre enfance. Chacun espérait sa fin heureuse même les vilains. Un surtout en particulier le Ténébreux. Il pensait l'avoir trouvé auprès de sa nouvelle épouse Belle mais trop assoiffé de pouvoir il l'avait perdu. Rumple pensait ne plus pouvoir être aimé par son épouse mais il trouverait un moyen de la faire revenir vers lui même si pour cela il devait tuer.

C'était une journée comme les autres à Storybrooke et Emma le savourait avec sa famille fraichement retrouvée et après les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter. Cet après midi elle était au poste où elle était shérif. Graham qui était l'ex shérif de Storybrooke avait démissionné et été parti vivre à Boston après que Régina qui essayait de changer lui avait rendu son coeur. Il avait l'airheureux à Boston dans la police la bas. C'est du moins ce que laissait dire les emails et les coups de fils qu'il passait à Emma pour savoir comme tout à aller à Storybrooke et si elle se faisait au rôle de shérif de la petite ville. Emma s'y faisait et elle commençait vraiment à s'y sentir comme chez elle. Après avoir brisé la malédiction il y avait un an de ça Emma avait décidé de rester à Storybrooke définitivement. Pour rester avec son fils Henry qu'elle partageait avec Régina et profiter de ses parents dont elle avait été séparée si longtemps. Le téléphone sonna et Emma répondit. Ce n'était pas souvent que le téléphone sonnait. D'habitude c'était surtout pour un chien perdu ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle soupira et décrocha. Terminée ma journée tranquille,pensa Emma.

-Allo Sherif Swan,répondit Emma.

-Emma c'est moi il est arrivé quelque chose,lui répondit la voix tremblante de Belle.

Belle avait l'air d'être inquiète. Aussi Emma décida de faire vite.

-Qu'est ce qu'il arrive Belle? Tu vas bien?

-Je vais bien,répondit la jeune femme la voix toujours chevrotante. C'est mon père il ne répond pas et je lui allais chez lui et...

Elle éclata en sanglots au téléphone.

-Belle dis moi où te trouves et j'arrive,dit Emma d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Un autre sanglot lui répondit, Belle était en train de faire une crise d'hystérie.

-Je suis chez...mon père,sanglota Belle.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes,lança Emma.

Elle recrocha le téléphone et prit son portable. Elle commença un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur à force de l'avoir composé.

-Bureau du maire ,lui annonça une voix.

-Régina on a un problème,déclara Emma.

-Quoi encore? Le chien de Archie c'est encore perdu. Il croit que c'est encore Cruella qui lui a volé?

-Non c'est pas ça. C'est Belle.

-Un problème de livres alors. Franchement Emma tu pourrais me déranger pour des choses plus importantes. Je travaille. Je dois organiser une réunion avec tous les habitants pour l'aménagement d'un parc. Et je dois me farcir la petite famille charmante tout à l'heure qui veut participer au projet.

-Régina arrête ton sarcasme et écoute moi. Il est arrivé quelque chose au père de Belle. Elle m'appelait et mon instinct de Sauveuse me dit qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose lié à la magie.

-Parce que ton instinct te dis des choses. Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. Si c'est quelque chose de magique tu peux le faire toi même.

-Non je crois qu'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose lié à la magie noire.

Un silence se fit entendre au bout. Puis Régina déclara:

-J'arrive je te rejoints la bas dans cinq minutes.

-Merci,Régina.

Et elle racrocha.

Il fallu à Emma moins trois minutes pour arriver à la maison du père de Belle qui se nommait Frenchs dans leur monde. Elle trouva Belle assisse sur les marches de pierres qui menaient à la maison. Régina était debout à côté d'elle. Comme d'habitude elle avait très rapide. Utilisant sans doute la magie pour se déplacer vue l'urgence. Chose qu'Emma ne savait pas encore faire. Se déplacer avec la magie. Il faudrait qu'elle demande un cours à Régina là dessus. Les joues de Belle étaient striées de larmes et des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge. Régina le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la réconforter. Mais le fait qu'elle soit venue prouvait à Emma que Régina essayait vraiment de s'améliorer et qu'elle commençait à réussir au fil des mois. Faisant oublier petit à petit l'effrayante Evil Queen qu'elle avait été durant des années.

Emma marcha jusqu'a Belle et salua Régina d'un signe du menton.

-Merci encore d'être venue,Régina,dit la jeune femme.

-Oh je t'en prie Emma nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en politesse. Elle est en état de choc,déclara son amie d'un signe de tête en direction de Belle.

Celle ci sanglotait toujours et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que les deux jeunes étaient présentes.

-Belle,appella Emma. C'est nous. Je suis là avec Régina. On vient voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ton père.

Belle releva son visage baigné de pleurs vers celui d'Emma et la regarde avec ces grands yeux pleins de tristesse.

-C'est trop tard,murmura d'elle. Il est mort. C'est trop tard, trop tard,répéta d'elle comme une est mort.

-Belle,commença Régina. Comme le sais tu? Tu as appelé Emma parce que tu ne savais pas où il était et tu nous dis maintenant qu'il est mort?

Emma adressa un regard noir à Régina pour sa brusquerie et cette dernière lui retourna. Des fois c'était fatiguant d'être dans le camps de gentils,pensa Régina. Il faut constamment prendre des pincettes. Elle a vraiment hérité ça de Blanche-Neige!

-Belle,reprit Emma. Où est ton père?

Belle ne répondit pas mais indiqua la maison d'un signe de la main. Emma laissa Belle avec Régina et entra dans la maison. Elle sortit son arme et inspecta l'entrée mais il n'y avait personne. Elle pénétra dans le salon son arme toujours entre ses mains. C'est là qu'elle le découvrit. Le corps du père de Belle gisait sur le sol. Il avait une large tâche de sang autour de lui. Emma inspecta le corps et vit le coup d'un poignard sur le ventre de la victime. Il avait été poignardé. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il flottait dans l'air des résidus de magie noire. Emma en était sûre mais pour cela avait besoin de la confirmation d'une personne connaissant bien cette magie.

-Régina,appela Emma.

-Emma qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?s'écria Régina.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon.

-Non c'est pas vrai,soupira t elle.

-Quoi?interrogea Emma.

-Eh bien Shérif Swan. On dirait que tu avais raison. Cet homme est peut être mort d'un coup de poignard mais l'atmosphère est rempli de magie noire.

-Qui a pu faire une chose pareille?

Emma regarda Régina attend une réponse.

-Eh ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Je le sais,dit Emma. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous savons exactement qui utilise la magie noire. Et nous connaissons toutes les deux cette personne.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux puis Régina conclut:

-Le Ténébreux. Mr Gold.

Emma réfléchit à toute allure. A quoi ce meurtre aurait il profiter à Gold? Régina le savait Gold ne tuait jamais sans une raison valable et là elle n'en trouvait aucune. Puis son regard se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où Belle se tenait. Elle avait du sang sur sa jupe et son chemisier blanc. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Emma le vit et la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil placé dans l'entrée. Régina toujours à côté de corps sondait les environs par ses pouvoirs. Elle lance un sort,pensa Emma.

-Je n'y arrive pas!explosa Régina.

-A faire quoi?demanda Emma.

-A lancer un sort de révélation. Ma magie est comme bloquée.

-Laisse moi essayer,décida la jeune femme blonde.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra mais rien ne changea. Elle n'y arrivait pas non plus. La magie noire empêchait de marcher dans cet endroit. Chose qui conforta les deux jeunes femmes sur le fait que Gold avait sans doute quelque chose à faire dans le meurtre du père de Belle. Un meurtre ça faisait bien longtemps qui ne c'était pas passé un événement aussi épouvantable à Storybrooke. Depuis que la malédiction était brisée le malheur et la peur semblait avoir fuit la ville. Et maintenant tout cela revient en force,songea avec regret Emma. Un reniflement attira son attention. Belle s'était un peu calmée. Elle essayait de focaliser son attention sur Régina qui essayait encore de lancer son sortilège de révélation sans jamais y parvenir.

-Il nous faut de l'aide,déclara Emma. Et je sais qui peut nous aider.

Régina soupira puis regarda son amie.

-Non,gémit elle. Tu n'y penses pas Emma.

-Oh si et je fais le faire même maintenant.

Elle composa le numéro de portable de sa mère.

-Emma?

-Maman,j'ai besoin de toi et de Papa,dit Emma à sa mère.

Un son étouffé lui parvint. Mary-Margareth était en train de parler à son mari.

-C'est Emma. Elle a besoin de nous. Quelque chose est arrivé,expliqua t elle à David.

-Quoi?

-Maman,insista la jeune femme. Dépéchez vous de venir. J'ai vraiment besoin de renforts. Je suis chez le père de Belle. Et Belle nous fait une crise d'hystérie.

-Pourquoi?fit la voix de son père par le haut parleur.

Emma respira l'air frais puis répondit d'un ton calme:

-Parce qu'elle a retrouvé son père mort il y a quelques minutes de ça.

Ses parents à l'autre bout du téléphone se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps.

-Quoi? Comment c'est possible?

-Qui a fait ça?

Emma les interrompit d'un ton sec:

-Je vous répondrais quand vous serez là. Maman je vais avoir besoin de toi pour calmer Belle. Ce n'est pas Régina qui risque de le faire. Papa j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver des indices et gérer l'impact que cela va avoir sur la ville.

-D'accord. On arrive le plus vite possible.

Sa mère raccrocha.


End file.
